


献身

by withoutEmber



Category: A Place of Greater Safety - Hilary Mantel, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, Politics wasn't suitable for him at all, Prostitute Camille, Slut Shaming, alright i will go to hell, but prostitution was, guillotine will condemn my vice, poor poor Camille
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutEmber/pseuds/withoutEmber
Summary: 德·行走的费洛蒙·兰
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/France, Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre, Georges Jacques Danton/Camille Desmoulins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	献身

_巴黎_

卡米尔跻身于大混乱的各路英杰之中，恶毒的风言风语会称他为巴黎的名妓。乍一看，他和未婚妻恩恩爱爱，工作光鲜体面，是个幸运的正派人，正派人里的幸运儿。谁能想到，他和准岳母背地里那点不清不楚的纠葛。

这样一片柔弱的叶子，在大革命的洪流中飘飘摇摇，纵横于权力的掌控者们之间。那些人只消看他一眼，便不由得似火心煎。他冲进他们的住所，因为紧张而结结巴巴，却执拗地要和他们商谈政事。那些人一边诺诺应着，一边引他入座，脑子里却描画起他下颌逼到极限的弧度，想象他柔软的吐息，尽全力忍住把他揉进怀里的冲动。烛光荧荧，他眼神清明，垂落肩侧的乌发松松散散，勾人的小卷搔弄得人心痒痒，似是不动声色的邀请。这婊子，总不会真把自己当成了什么圣人。全巴黎都知道卡米尔没有心。他到底在多少人的灯光下这样搔首弄姿？看看他的眼睛，一汪深色，那么天真又无辜。听闻他昨天去了圣xxx街，前天在xxxx路。想到这里他们的牙根泛着酸。不，还不够，得把他从头到脚彻底揉碎，最好生生折断那鸽子般脆弱的脖颈。恐怕只有这样才能真正地占有他，永远地拥有他。

卡米尔的身份是记者，他写文章，办报纸。他们觉得那不过是一时任性的跟风胡闹，或者是背后哪位大人的传声筒，一概当他是说疯话。他们低估了他危险惑人的美丽：他从那些议员滚动的喉结里读出了多少有价值的情报。然而日后，当他们送他走上悲剧的绝路，指控的罪名里最显眼的一条，不是他的政见，而是他可耻的私人恶习。

_芽月_

卡米尔抱膝蹲在牢房的角落，面色苍白如纸，饱满的嘴唇此时正神经质地颤抖。这里很安静，世界的尽头只留下他一个人，无人会打扰他的哭泣。明天，一切就会结束。他美丽的头髯将会沾满尘土。他的结局就矗立在广场上，不可动摇。

怎么会走到这一步？要知道他的保护伞在全巴黎根深蒂固。只消像往常一样不经意地对着空气施展一点脆弱，愿意搭上命救他的人就会在卧室门口排起长队。 事实上，根本不用卡米尔有所表示，那个荡妇就急不可耐地自己爬到他脚边，说着动听话，哄小鸟一样劝他珍惜自己的脖颈。那一天卡米尔勃然大怒——除了憎恨国王，他这辈子没发过这么大的火。他看着那人摔门而去后空荡荡的旧沙发，已经清楚地看到了自己的结局。然而他极不情愿却步伐坚定地沿命运的下坡路走去，眼睛里噙满了泪水。

_囚车上_

沿街的人们议论纷纷。他们肆意谈论他反绑的双手和光裸的、随车轮起伏颠动的肩臂——光洁美丽，像待宰的羔羊。美丽，但绝不无辜。这样的美貌本身就是一种罪孽。看看他天生丽质都换来些什么呢，最后不过沦为一个没有心的婊子。他可是马克西姆的旧相好，最后呢，又变成“丹东的小姘头”。

听了这些话，卡米尔仍然混不在意地把头埋进丹东的颈窝。这是个下意识的动作，就像往常一样，他把头枕在随便什么坚实的柱子上，寻求一时的歇息与倚靠。他的唇瓣触着丹东颈间的一寸皮肤。抢在吉罗婷之先，他在那片柔软上落下一个不轻不重的吻。 谁也不知道卡米尔在想什么。他抬起头，一眨不眨地望着断头台顶端的锋刃。车轮每颠簸一次，闸刀就在他眼前斜晃一下。

_断头台_

一级台阶。又一级台阶。他终于站在了高台上。不如说，是被架起来拖上去的。肉身又一次背叛了他，早已不堪于恐惧的重压，歪斜瘫软，崩溃得不能给他留个好体面。他看着黑压压的人群，目光茫茫然没有焦点。现在再没有什么柱子供他倚靠了。

那一天他也曾经站在高台上，看着底下黑压压的人群。稍微有些不同的是，那次是他主动跳上去的。那是多年前命运之舵转向的时刻，彼时的他纯真无邪，在狂野的激情中摘取希望的绿色，年轻的生命闪着光投入巴黎的怀抱，毫无怯意地走上那条蛰伏着堕落的未卜之途。当年这群人听他演说，如今也是这群人来审判他，一样的欢呼，一样地沸腾。是他们，感染了他血液里的狂热，推举他为新的革命偶像；是他们，挤破了头跨越大半个巴黎，只渴望一亲兰草的芳泽；还是他们，指指点点他是假装成圣人的娼妓，责难他的呼吸玷污了共和国纯洁的美德。

就让他们来审判我吧。他闭上眼睛。正如他期盼的那样，四面传来憎恶的嘘声，混杂着不堪入耳的口哨。他们一声声呼叫着美德。美德即将沦为掌间的玩物，只有马克西米连还在冷冰冰的墙角抱着他的萝卜。他如往常那样冷冷地揶揄。可他的灵魂始终纯洁如一，没有人，没有人能审判他的灵魂。

谁言娼妓不能成为圣人？三十三年，是革命者殉道的年纪。“为何我的眼里常含泪水？因为我对这片土地爱得深沉。”断头台前，他最后的眼泪业已快要流干。 卡米尔短暂的一生里没有爱过任何人。他只有书写在血液里的信仰，无休无止地在血管里奔涌，燃烧。那些闪光的熔岩般的信仰，艰涩地冲出他的血液，化成磕磕巴巴的喉音，化成羽毛笔下的流淌，化成报纸的铅字散发到巴黎的大街小巷。只是他无视了乌云正在聚积，风在原地踌躇打转，悄然间危险地改变了方向。

现在，他只是怀着深沉的希望和无谓的绝望，执拗地迎向自己的终结。最后的时刻，他仍然信仰着他的神明。何止是信仰？他献上了他的心血，他的青春，他惊人而不自知的美，他的友情与爱。他还要献出所有的眼泪，痛苦，徒劳的挣扎，和他自己的头颅，还有最后几滴血。他会将自己完完整整地献祭给毕生信仰的自由。梦中的法兰西会带走他，洗去他面颊上的泪痕，拥抱他纯粹的灵魂，予他永恒的安眠。

锋刃嗜血的舌尖扫过他芦苇般细秀柔韧的脖颈。猩红的永夜没顶前的一刹那，他终于吻上了渴望一生的唇——永生不灭的三色光芒闪耀如斯。

Some day you will be my lover – la France libre.


End file.
